


Horse

by babykpats



Series: Short Shorts [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Crying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian bit his lip hoping it would stop the tears from falling. He closed his eyes and quickly wiped a tear before it made its way across his cheek.</p><p>He was so damn close to just breaking down and it didn't help that Mickey was just a few feet away from him in pretty much the same state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horse

Ian bit his lip hoping it would stop the tears from falling. He closed his eyes and quickly wiped a tear before it made its way across his cheek.

He was so damn close to just breaking down and it didn't help that Mickey was just a few feet away from him in pretty much the same state.

He couldn't even look at Mickey. Ian knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself back if he did.

"Mr. Gallagher, this is a very serious matter!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." Ian answered, one small chuckle escaping through his lips. He really was trying to pull his shit together but it was all just so damn funny.

Mickey let out a fake-ass cough hoping it would mask the chuckles that he let out with it.

The principal sighed. "Yev's suspended for the whole day tomorrow. By the time he comes back to school the next day, I hope you'd have had enough time to discuss this with him?"

"Yes ma'am." Mickey said sarcastically as he pushed both Ian and Yev out the door.

The moment the door closed, Ian and Mickey let out the laughter that they so desperately tried to swallow down.

"I'm sorry." Yev muttered, looking at his dads.

"It's fine, kid. It's fine." Mickey said, in between bouts of tint chuckles.

"I don't understand what I did though." Yev said genuinely confused.

Ian smiled fondly as he looked at Yev. "Let's just talk about this once we get home, okay?" Ian said, leading his two boys back to their car.

~

Once they walked into their place, Ian sat Yev down at the dining table and took a seat as Mickey took the one beside him. He unfolded the piece of paper that the principal handed him and placed it on the table between the three of them.

It was Yev's homework that he turned in yesterday. It was from English class and they were studying homonyms.

"I thought I did a good job." Yev said sadly.

Ian nudged Mickey, silently telling him to take this one.

Mickey let out a loud sigh. "Look, kid. There are things that adults are allowed to do but kids aren't, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, dad. Like drink beer and smoke and play that adult game that you and dad play in your bedroom." Yev said mechanically as he's heard this so many times before.

Ian let out a chuckle and Mickey nudged him hard for it.

"Okay." Mickey continued. "So, there are adult words that adults are allowed to say that kids aren't."

Yev frowned but his eyes grew once the gravity of it all dawned on him. "AM I GOING TO JAIL?!" Yev yelled.

Ian couldn't help but laugh at how cute their son was.

Mickey frowned. "What gave you that idea?"

Yev already had tears welling up in his eyes at this point. "Dad said that if I drink beer before I turn 30, I'll go to jail. Am I going to jail because I used adult words?"

Ian stopped laughing and finally took pity on their son. He stood up and picked Yevgeny up from the chair and carried him to his room. "Yev, you're not going to jail, okay? Your dad and I won't let them take you."

Yev nodded and wiped his tears away.

"You just can't use the adult words anymore, okay?" Ian said as he tucked Yev in.

"Okay." Yev said, sniffling.

Ian smiled and kissed Yev's forehead. "Night kid." 

"Night dad."

Ian turned off the light and closed his son's bedroom door.

"You told him he wasn't allowed to drink beer until he's 30?" Mickey said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey! He has Terry genes in him. I don't want him to turn into a fucking alcoholic. And who knows what genes Svetlana has passed down onto him!" Ian said, walking back to the dinner table. "What are we gonna do with this?" Ian asked motioning towards the piece of paper.

"Did you see how he got? The kid has no fucking clue what he did. I'm pretty damn sure he ain't doing it again." Mickey said.

Ian smiled. "Fine, alright."

Mickey stood up and started making his way to their room. "C'mon, I heard about this adult game that I really wanna try out. Seems like fun."

Ian scoffed and picked up his sons homework He couldn't help but laugh as he read it again.

 

_Name: Yevgeny Galager Milkovich_

_Give 5 examples of homonyms._

_1\. whores - horse_

_2\. beach - bitch_

_3\. ass - as_

_4\. hole - whole_

_5\. shit - sheet_

 

Ian folded up the piece of paper and started looking for a place to keep it. 


End file.
